


Safe

by Misterdevere



Series: January Challenge [20]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:11:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misterdevere/pseuds/Misterdevere
Summary: Prompt: Eggsy is traumatised for some reason and he wants Harry inside him for...safety? comfort? Idk but nothing sexualEggsy's brought back from a mission gone wrong and his recovery's not a quick or easy process, but Harry will do whatever he can to help.





	Safe

Harry's eyes shot open as he felt the mattress shift beside him. A quick glance at the alarm clock told him it was 3:17am. At least he hadn't been asleep long, just over an hour, but he kicked himself for falling asleep at all. It was Eggsy's first night home - he'd been rescued three weeks ago after being captured when a mission went wrong three days earlier.

With the effects of his ordeal catching up to him, he'd barely been conscious for the first four days, but they hadn't even fully expected to bring him home alive. It wasn't unreasonable to think he could be dead in that time, but apparently they'd decided that whatever he knew was worth keeping him alive for, and Eggsy was always top of the class when it came to resistance to interrogation training.

On day 8, they'd decided that physically, there was no reason to keep him in. They'd made him hurt and although most of it would take a while to heal, none of it was life threatening or anything that couldn't be dealt with at home and with regular check-ups. They couldn't say the same for his mental state, though. He wasn't sleeping and barely spoke other than to refuse sedatives. As far as they could gather, not being able to wake up from his nightmares was worse than not being able to sleep because of them.

He agreed to speak to one of the Kingsman therapists on day 11. Technically, he'd already been forced to see her three times but that just meant the two of them sitting in the same room, so far he hadn't said a word to her. Having opened up to her, he was at least making small talk with the others as well. He even asked for Harry to sit in on some of his next session.

Not much changed over the next week or so. Not that they'd expected it to - it seems Eggsy's captors had realised after the first day that physical torture wouldn't get them very far and had spent the rest of the time trying to break him mentally instead, to which Eggsy quite effectively managed to shut himself down. That certainly explained his refusal to answer Kingsman staff's questions too.  
He'd agree to sleep now though, rather than just passing out from exhaustion, as long as Harry was in the room - a condition that no one argued with, least of all Harry. He'd barely let Eggsy out of his sight since he'd been back, to the point that he had to be dragged out of the room by three of the support staff that first day. Because of that, and - as he slowly started to open up more in the following days - on the therapist's recommendation, Harry was finally allowed the take him home, with the hope that being with Harry in his own home might help his recovery.

So Harry brought him home, made sure he ate, tried to make sure he wasn't in too much pain, and finally convinced him to go to bed around 1am, with the promise that he'd be right there the whole time. Eggsy told him to sleep, that he'd wake him up if he needed him but Harry was determined not to. And now the movement next to him told him Eggsy had woken up, just like he knew he would, and he'd fucking missed it.

Harry sat up to see Eggsy sitting by his side of the bed hugging his legs, his forehead pressed to his knees. "Eggsy?" He quietly got up and walked round to sit beside him.

Eggsy tilted his head to look at Harry. "Sorry. Didn't wanna wake you up."

"Don't be. You should have. I'm sorry I fell asleep, darling." Eggsy lifted his head up and shuffled closer to Harry, resting against his shoulder and letting Harry put his arm around him. Harry wiped Eggsy's tears from his cheeks and slouched down a little, making himself more comfortable for Eggsy. "Do you need anything? Water? You can have more painkillers now if you need them."

"Nah, I'm fine." Eggsy looked up at him with something close to apprehension. "Would you do something for me?"

"Anything."

Eggsy kept staring at him for a while before he looked away, hiding his face again. "Never mind. You'll think I'm mad."

Harry gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and gently tilted his head up, just enough that Eggsy could see him, and his sincerity. "Anything."

"I want you inside me." Eggsy was quiet, Harry could just about make out what he said, even in the silence of the room around them.

"I...I don't think now is the time, sweetheart. And you're supposed to be resting."

"I don't want you to fuck me. I just...want you inside me," he finished lamely. He must have seen the confusion on Harry's face and he looked away, embarrassed, before trying to explain. "I feel safe with you, Harry. I mean, it's better being here than back at the estate but it's not...I can't..." He threw his head back, frustrated at not being able to find the right words. Harry waited patiently. "I just need you. I want you everywhere. I wanna be wrapped up in you and know that you're there and I'm yours and maybe that will be enough. I just need to feel safe."

When he didn't get a response, he looked at Harry, who was just nodding in thought. He would have to admit it did sound mad to start with, and maybe he was too but the more Eggsy spoke and the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. 'Safe' wasn't a word Harry ever thought would be associated with him but he'd do whatever he could to be that for Eggsy. Feeling Eggsy's eyes on him, he turned to him with a soft smile. "Okay."

"Really? You sure? I mean it's not that all this ain't enough, I feel safe with you already but...d'you know what I mean?" Harry nodded. "You don't think it's...weird?" He still looked wary, like Harry might laugh at him or push him away any second.

"No, I don't. Whatever you need." Eggsy gave him a small smile, grateful but sad, and burrowed back into Harry's side. Harry held him tighter and let him rest there until Eggsy yawned and hissed at the pain in his ribs. "Right, painkillers and bed, I think."

Eggsy agreed, sitting himself upright while Harry went to get his pills and some water. He would have got them himself but Harry insisted there was no need to put himself in unnecessary pain and that he should stay where he was - he was kind of expectedly but still surprisingly great at looking after him. After giving them a few minutes to kick in (thankfully the doctor had prescribed him the fast-acting kind), Harry helped him get up, undressed and into bed, before stripping off himself.

He opened Eggsy up as carefully as he could without wasting too much time - after all, it wasn't about pleasure for either of them. Of course his cock didn't know that though, and while it was helpful in this situation, he was a bit ashamed of how quick it was to react in such a way, given the circumstances. After checking for the third time that Eggsy was sure, he slicked his cock up excessively and slid into him. Eggsy tensed up at the intrusion but relaxed almost immediately with a soft sigh. Harry held him close, trying to cover as much of his body with his own as possible, and relief washed over him as, for the first time in weeks, he watched Eggsy drift off without a fight and with a peaceful look on his face.

It way not have been long, but the fact that it was Harry's alarm that woke them and not a nightmare felt like a small victory. In truth, no one had any idea how long Eggsy's recovery could take, but he was sure it wouldn't be nearly as hard with Harry by his side, and Harry was glad to be there, every step of the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't love this so I apologise for hurting Eggsy and not even turning it into anything good but it is what it is


End file.
